A ultima chance
by Vicky Granger
Summary: No ultimo semestre do 6o. ano, Harry começa a ter meu futuro, a ter medo de nao ver mais Cho, mas uma festa e umconvite especial muda tudo.


A ULTIMA CHANCE  
  
CAPÍTULO 1  
  
O ultimo semestre do sexto ano de Harry, Ron e Hermione se iniciava numa fria manha que deixava o castelo da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts ainda mais bela, com neve e lareiras por toda a parte. Mione como sempre estava lendo durante o café, Ron enchia-se de torradas, bolinhos, mingau de aveia, ocupado demais para fazer algum comentário, mas Harry, bem, ele dormia apoiado em uma das mãos sem tocar em nada na mesa, suas vestes estavam desalinhadas, seu cabelo mais desgrenhado do que nunca:  
  
- Harry, Harry... - chamava Mione - Harry! - gritou.  
  
- Desista Mione, - disse Ron engolindo um bolinho com geleia - o sono dele parece impossível de ser interrompido.  
  
- Não, não podemos deixar ele dormir, vai se atrasar para as aulas. Harry acorde!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
- O que, hei.... - acordou meio perdido. - Ah, não professora eu sei para se transfigurar....  
  
- Calma que a McGonagall ainda não da aulas no café da manha. - sorriu Rony - Tome, coma um pouco de mingau, temos pouco tempo ate a aula de Adivinhação.  
  
- Adivinhação?! Ah não, o que será que ela vai prever de terrível agora?! - disse segurando a cabeça entre as mãos.  
  
- Harry o que esta acontecendo com você?! - perguntou Hermione fechando seu pesadíssimo livro "Escolha vocacional para jovens bruxos" - Fazem dias que te vejo dormindo pelos cantos, você cochilou ate jogando xadrez com o Ron.  
  
- Eu não consigo mais dormir direito, passo as noites me virando na cama.  
  
- Não tem nada de errado com a cicatriz, ne?! - perguntou Ron assustado.  
  
- Não, ela vai bem, são apenas problemas meus, nada serio. - disse bocejando.  
  
- Podemos te ajudar?!?! - perguntou Hermione.  
  
- Muito obrigado Mione, mas não. Agora vamos para a aula, encontramos você na aula de Transformações. - disse Harry se levantando com Rony para irem ate a torre de Sibila Trelawney.  
  
Ninguém podia ajudar Harry, o que o atormentava era mais seu coração, deus pensamentos se voltavam para dois problemas seu: seu ultimo ano em Hogwarts se aproximava e ele temia mais que tudo voltar a viver com os Dursley ainda mais agora que Duda tinha seu poderoso conversível vermelho (que nem de longe era páreo para Harry e sua Firebolt mas ele nunca podia voar fora do colégio). O que ele seria?! Onde trabalhar?! Onde morar? Bem isso era o que atormentava sua mente, mas algo habitava em seu coração: seriam os últimos seis meses de Cho Chang no castelo, a bela apanhadora de Corvinal, Harry tentava aproximar-se dela desde o terceiro ano, mas após a morte de Cedrico Diggory isso havia se tornado mais difícil já que Harry se sentia meio culpado e Cho havia se fechado um pouco com os garotos.  
  
A aula de Adivinhação parecia correr mais lento do que de costume, mas Harry e Ron se divertiam com as frases vagas da profª. Trelawney que agora os ensinava a predizer o futuro apenas usando seus sentidos. Quando a aula acabou, todos se levantaram e foram caminhando para a sai, foi quando Harry sentiu uma mão segurar seu ombro:  
  
- Senhor Potter, o tempo nem sempre eh nosso inimigo. - era Sibila. - amansa-lo eh seu destino para encontrar a felicidade.  
  
Harry gelou da cabeça aos pés, pela primeira vez algo dito pela profª. Trelawney fazia sentido.  
  
CAPITULO 2  
  
Mione, Harry e Rony sentaram-se nos lugares de costume aguardando a profª. Minerva, ela como sempre entrou na sala com os cabelos em coque e seu olhar firme:  
  
- Bem meus jovens, tenho uma noticia para dar a vocês. Este ano teremos um encerramento de curso diferente, na ultima noite de vocês no castelo teremos uma grande festa, um baile para comemorarmos a formatura de nossos setimo-anistas.  
  
- Ah não! - chiou Rony - Se eu tiver que usar mais um daqueles trajes de gala prefiro morrer, e a formatura eh deles não nossa! Ah que droga, e ainda....  
  
- Sr. Weasley. - disse a profª. McGonagall franzindo os lábios - Não precisa se irritar, o traje será ao modo dos trouxas, uma espécie de festa a fantasia para nos. Os alunos da Corvinal , foram que tiveram a idéia da festa já que foram excelente alunos de Estudo dos trouxas, já pesquisaram os trajes que comumente são usados e colocaram em um livro, basta pedi-lo, agora vamos iniciar a nossa aula.  
  
- Desculpe professora.  
  
Durante a aula Harry só conseguia imaginar Cho em um vestido de baile azul e um sorriso no rosto, e, eh claro com ele ao seu lado.  
  
No almoço eles estavam sentados no Salão Principal e o murmúrio sobre o baile era geral, para todos os lados em que as atenções se voltavam o que ouviam era algo sobre roupas, musicas e parceiros, Harry e Rony não tinham boas lembranças sobre isso, graças ao baile do Torneio Tribuxo ocorrido há dois anos.  
  
- Bem, pelo menos para mim esse baile vai ser moleza. - disse Hermione. - Eu fui a formatura da minha prima a menos de um ano pode ser ate mesmo que reaproveite a roupa.  
  
- Não seja tão egoísta Mione. - resmungou Ron - Eu não tenho a mínima idéia de como se veste um trouxa numa ocasião dessas, e onde compraremos essa roupa?  
  
- Provavelmente eles nos levarão a algum lugar para compra- las, e você Harry, foi o único a não comentar nada.  
  
- Bem... - Eu?!!!?! Hm sei lá, para mim esse baile eh indiferente, ah, não sei...  
  
Nesse momento Harry empalideceu e ficou mudo quem chegava ao seu lado era Cho:  
  
- Oi Harry  
  
- Ah... Oi Cho, tudo bem?  
  
- Sim, Harry será que nos poderíamos conversar depois das aula?  
  
- Para mim tudo bem mas aonde?  
  
- No campo de Quadribol as 17h00m?!  
  
- Estarei lá. - Harry disse abrindo um enorme sorriso.  
  
- Então ate.  
  
Cho Chang queria falar com ele?! Isso não era possível! Seu coração dançava em seu peito:  
  
- O que será que ela quer com você?! - perguntou Ron.  
  
- Sinceramente, não tenho a menor idéia.  
  
- Hm, meio sinistro isso. - resmungou Mione.  
  
- Ei por que você sempre tem que achar algo errado em tudo. - resmungou Harry.  
  
- Ta, desculpe, eu não disse nada.  
  
- Po Harry, ela só esta querendo ajudar. Partiu Rony em defesa.  
  
- Ai desculpem eh que eu... Ah deixa pra lá.  
  
As aulas da tarde se arrastaram, Snape como sempre vigiava Harry com todo cuidado e não parava de elogiar Malfoy que olhava arrogante para todos.  
  
Na saída, Draco parou diante de Hermione:  
  
- Ei Granger já escolheu quem vai tomar a Poção Polissuco.  
  
- Poção Polissuco?! Que poção?! Por que?!  
  
- Como você vai fazer par ir ao baile com os dois ao mesmo tempo?  
  
Crabbe e Goyle riram:  
  
- Pelo menos ela pode escolher com quem ir ao contrario de você que só tem a Parkinson afim de te aturar. -defendeu Rony - Vamos Mione!  
  
O sorriso no rosto de Draco e seus capangas desapareceu, enquanto os três amigos saiam:  
  
- Obrigado Ron. - sorriu Hermione.  
  
- Imagine, amigos são para isso.  
  
CAPITULO 3  
  
As 16h55m Harry já estava sentado no gramado do campo de Quadribol, ali com certeza era o lugar onde ele se sentia o garoto mais feliz do universo , ele e sua Firebolt 3000 (o melhor e mais moderno modelo que assim que foi lançado foi presenteado a Harry por Sirius) eram imbativeis! Desde o quarto ano dele que a Grifinoria não perdia um campeonato e no próximo ano ele seria o capitão do time!  
  
Harry estava de olhos fechados sentindo a brisa em seu rosto quando escutou passos, se virou era Cho:  
  
- Ola Harry. - disse a garota sorrindo.  
  
- Oi Cho! - disse Harry se levantando - Você não prefere conversar em um dos vestiários? Aqui você vai ter que se sentar no chão, eh meio desconfortável.  
  
- Ah claro, vamos.  
  
Harry e Cho sentaram-se num dos bancos no vestiário normalmente usado pela Corvinal:  
  
- Bem, Harry, eu te chamei aqui porque desde a morte do Cedrico eu tenho me sentido mal, ficado alada e agora que minha vida aqui em Hogwarts esta acabando eu decidi conversar sobre isso e achei melhor falar com você que estava lá:  
  
- Cho... sei lá eu também não gosto muito de falar sobre isso, eu não tenho boas lembranças.  
  
- Harry eu preciso muito conversar - disse com lagrimas nos olhos - Agora que decido me abrir com alguém, você me abandona...  
  
- Calma Cho, - disse Harry tocando levemente no ombro da garota - desculpe eu não pensei no que ia falar, se você quiser conversar estou aqui.  
  
- Serio?!  
  
- Hm hm  
  
- Bem, então eu vou te perguntar logo de uma vez como Cedrico morreu?!  
  
- Você quer mesmo saber?!?  
  
- Quero.  
  
Harry relatou o pouco que viu da morte de Cedrico, a garota estava boquiaberta:  
  
- E você?! Como você se sente após tudo isso? - perguntou Cho.  
  
Harry suspirou:  
  
- Com medo, o que mais me assusta eh que já fazem dois anos e Voldemort na apareceu mais nenhuma vez, parece que ele esta bolando algo muito grande.  
  
- O que?!?!!?  
  
- Não sei, só que depois de tantos anos acho estranho ele ficar adormecido novamente, mas nos temos sorte, enquanto Dumbledore estiver ao nosso lado estamos seguros.  
  
- Eu me sinto ate mal em programarmos festas com esse medo por ai.  
  
- Mas vocês merecem, todos merecem, nos da Grifinoria, o pessoal da Lufa- Lufa e ate mesmo os Sonserinas.  
  
Cho sorriu:  
  
- Será que você iria ao baile comigo?  
  
Harry sentiu seu coração palpitar, se estômago revirar:  
  
- Claro  
  
- Pra você será fácil, garanto que já foi a varias festas trouxas.  
  
- Eu?! Você nem imagina como meus tios trouxas são. Eles só me deram um quarto depois que eu vim para Hogwarts, alias o que eu nem sabia que existia...  
  
- Harry Potter não sabia o que era Hogwarts?!  
  
Harry começou a contar como era os Dursley, a cara de espanto de Cho era tremenda, depois de Harry revelar o por que chegou num carro voador no segundo ano:  
  
- Que vida horrível Harry...  
  
- Mas agora eu tenho Hogwarts, os Weasley...  
  
- Que bom, vamos voltar ao castelo ou perderemos o jantar.  
  
- Claro.  
  
Na porta do salão principal:  
  
- Muito obrigado por conversar comigo Harry.  
  
- O que eh isso, quando quiser.  
  
Cho deu um beijo no rosto de Harry que corou na hora:  
  
- Tchau. - saiu para a mesa de Corvinal.  
  
- Tchau.  
  
CAPÍTULO 4  
  
- O que?! A Cho te convidou para o baile? - perguntou Rony incredulo.  
  
- Convidou.  
  
- Mas que sorte a sua, hein.  
  
Harry mais uma vez corou, Gina que estava por perto comentou:  
  
- Eu acho isso puro atrevimento garotas não devem convidar meninos para festas, elas devem ser convidadas. - era impossível não perceber o tom de ciúmes em sua voz.  
  
- O que eh isso Gina. - respondeu Mione - Temos que ser mulheres modernas, direitos iguais, se eles podem nos convidar nos podemos convida-los.  
  
- Ah mais eh mais romântico. - Gina falou baixinho.  
  
- Ah, isso eh. - disse Hermione igualmente tímida.  
  
- E os professores será que também vão juntos?! Imaginem o Snape com a Trelawney. - começou a rir Rony. - E o Hagrid com Madame Hooch?!  
  
Harry gargalhou, junto com Gina e Hermione.  
  
Quando o jantar se encerrou todos caminhavam para a torre da Grifinoria seguindo Harry que era o seu monitor, Rony puxou Hermione do meio de todos para um canto:  
  
- Mione, você vai ao baile?  
  
- Acho que sim.  
  
- Você não que ir comigo?! - disse Rony sentindo a ponta das orelhas esquentarem.  
  
- Quero.... - respondeu Mione.  
  
- Legal.  
  
Os dois seguiram correndo para se juntarem ao resto da turma , entraram na sala comunal e tomaram seus lugares, Mione em uma grande cadeira as voltas com seus deveres de Aritmancia, Rony foi junto de Harry que "estudava" uma revista sobre Quadribol quando seu amido chegou a paina aberta era bem a da Bulgária, com uma foto destacando Krum:  
  
- Krum... Grande coisa... Virou profissional, bah... - resmungou Rony.  
  
- Ainda não entendo o porque de sua raiva, você só faltava beijar os pés dele.  
  
- Você e a Mione demoraram.  
  
- Eh.... Eh... Bem, eu estava a convidando para o baile.  
  
Harry sorriu:  
  
- Nada das irmãs P. dessa vez.  
  
- Afe! - suspirou Rony - Você já fez seu dever de Poções?  
  
- Não e você?  
  
- Nem...., temos outra escolha?  
  
- Infelizmente não, e para o "Seboso Snape" não podemos mentir nem enganar, vamos nessa. - disse Harry.  
  
- Vou te contar algo que se a Gina souber ela me mata. - cochichou Ron - Ontem eu estava escutando ela falar com a Hermione que ela seria capaz de matar um Basilisco para ir ao baile com você e perguntou se a Mione não emprestaria dinheiro para ela comprar o vestido mais lindo que achasse.  
  
Harry sabia que Gina gostava dele e se sentiu muito mal com aquilo:  
  
- Mas a Cho me convidou...  
  
- Não se preocupe, minha irmanzinha agüenta.  
  
CAPÍTULO 5 Faltavam duas semanas para as provas finais quando eles souberam qeu fariam uma visita a Hogsmeade, mais especificamente a Trapos Elegantes para alugarem as roupas que usariam no baile. Alguns alunos pediram explicações do que seria um aluguel, como o baile era só para os alunos dos quinto, sexto e sétimo ano a turma que iria a Hogsmeade não era tão grande como de costume.  
  
Naquele Sábado os garotos amontoaram-se n Trapos Elegantes, a dona da loja uma simpatica bruxa de cabelos grisalhos e sorriso facil entregou um livro para a monitora de Corvinal:  
  
- Esta tudo ai conforme o que vocês pediram os trouxas não entenderam porque alugamos tantas coisas e porque tanto tempo, mas conseguimos.  
  
- Muito obrigado Sr. Dressflower.  
  
O comentário mais ouvido foi o de que os homens trouxas eram muito sem graça e criatividade pois apesar de haverem vários ternos e smokings eram todos muito parecidos, já as garotas se divertiam com a enorme variedade de cores e modelos.  
  
Harry e Rony optaram por smokings clássicos, após pagar sua encomenda Harry deparou-se com Gina encantada com seu próprio reflexo num espelho enorme que ficava ao lado do provador, vestia um vestido branco, com uma grande saia, a parte de cima mais justa, ricamente trabalhada com pedras, era sem manga e com um belo decote arredondado:  
  
- Você fica muito bonita neta roupa. - sorriu Harry chegando atras dela.  
  
- Obrigado. - corou Gina.  
  
- Você vai leva-lo?  
  
- Eu não posso. - disse a garota abaixando a cabeça e voltando ao provador.  
  
Hermione saiu da cabina e vinha a procura de mais um vestido para experimentar, Harry correu ate ela:  
  
- Mione faz um favor para mim?  
  
- Claro.  
  
- Vá ate onde a Gin esta experimentando roupa e pergunte se pode provar o vestido branco que estava com ela e traz para mim.  
  
- Por que?  
  
- Nossa amiga Gina terá uma surpresa. - sorriu Harry.  
  
Mione sorriu e saiu correndo, voltou com o vestido:  
  
- Muito obrigado.  
  
Harry foi ate o caixa e pagou o aluguel do traje de Gina:  
  
- A Sra. Poderia entrega-lo para aquela garota ruiva que estava o experimentando?!  
  
- Certamente.  
  
- Muito obrigado. - sorriu Harry.  
  
Encontrou Rony na porta:  
  
- Vamos a Dedosdemel?  
  
- E as meninas?  
  
- Garanto que vão demorar muito.  
  
Eles estavam sentados deliciando-se com as guloseimas quando avistaram Gina e Hermione, Gina sorria de orelha a orelha:  
  
- Muito obrigado, Harry!  
  
- Ah, o que eh isso eu vi que você queria muito o vestido, amigos são para essas coisas.  
  
- Nos vimos a Cho escolhendo o vestido dela. - disse Hermione. - Bem, falando em amigos são para essas coisas que tal uma cerveja amanteigada por minha conta?  
  
- E por que não?  
  
Seguiram para o Três Vassouras que estava igualmente cheio, sentara-se numa mesa ao lado de outra com 5 sétimo-anistas de Lufa-Lufa que programavam seu futuro brilhante pós-Hogwarts, de repente Alphonsus Nobless, um dos Lufa- Lufa , um garoto com olhos negro, cabelos castanho claro, muito bonito se levantou e foi ate a mesa dos garotos:  
  
- Boa tarde.  
  
- Boa tarde. - responderam todos.  
  
- Gina será que eu poderia falar com você.  
  
- Vamos ate lá ali no balcão.  
  
5 minutos depois a garota voltou mais branca que a espuma da cerveja que tomavam:  
  
- O que foi?! - perguntou Rony.  
  
- Alphonsus me convidou para o baile.  
  
- Nossa alguém do sétimo ano te convidar que ótimo. - disse Mione. - Acho que você será uma das únicas garotas do 5º ano acompanhando algum formando.  
  
- Um brinde ao baile. - sugeriu Harry.  
  
- Um brinde. - gritaram os três.  
  
  
  
CAPÍTULO 6 Na segunda-feira e assim como na semanas seguintes que antecediam os exames finais Harry, Rony, Hermione e eventualmente Gina eram vistos juntos, mas não porque estavam aprontando algo mas sim na biblioteca ou atras de pilhas de livros no salão comunal pois estavam estudando para as provas. Hermione não dava descanso fazia os estudar ate tarde, sem descanso.  
  
Quando as provas chegaram eles estavam se sentindo preparados apesar de Rony estar sempre reclamando "Como vou saber as 100 utilidades a raiz dessa maldita planta"; "Mas o que eu tenho haver com algo que aconteceu antes de minha tataravó existir", e coisas do gênero.  
  
A única coisa que eles realmente consideravam assustadora era a prova da Profª. Sibila Trelawney, sempre vaga, não havia como estudar direito, a prova dela foi a ultima e eles tiveram que adivinhar que objetos ela tinha em mãos de olhos vendados, nada facil, o ultimo a fazer a prova foi Harry:  
  
- Eu esperava mais de você Harry...  
  
O garoto ficou mudo:  
  
- Tenho algo a te dizer; o que você procura esta tão perto de você que nem pode imaginar. Tome cuidado com os seus sonhos vejo que em breve um deles se tornara um grande pesadelo, tome cuidado.  
  
- Como assim?  
  
- Não posso te dizer mais nada.  
  
Harry desceu da torre:  
  
- Eh impossível cara, a Trelawney deve ser apaixonada por você, ela sempre te amarra lá em cima. - resmungou Ron.  
  
Harry sorriu ainda com as palavras da professora na cabeça:  
  
- Mas agora o que interessa eh que acabou! Só falta o baile.  
  
- Ai o baile! Pelo menos desta vez sem trajes de gala.  
  
A tarde após as provas estava extremamente agradável, um sol deixava todos com vontade de não fazer nada, a maioria dos alunos ficou sentada a beira do lago, Harry também foi ate lá, primeiramente se deparou com Cho conversando com duas amigas, ele parou atras do banco onde estavam:  
  
- Com licença...  
  
- Ola Harry. - disseram os três.  
  
- Cho eh sobre o baile amanha...  
  
- Sim...  
  
- Posso te encontrar na porta do salão principal as 21h00m.  
  
- Claro.  
  
- Então ate.  
  
- Ate...  
  
Harry viu Hermione apoiada em uma arvore, se aproximou:  
  
- Oi Mione, você viu o Rony?  
  
- Não, a ultima vez ele estava indo ao Coruja, queria escrever para o Gui.  
  
- Posso sentar com você?  
  
- Claro.  
  
Assim fez:  
  
- Harry, desculpe se estou atrapalhando, mas eh que estou preocupado, você anda quieto, esses seus cochilos, parece distante...  
  
Harry abaixou o olhar e começou a mexer na grama com os dedos:  
  
- Eu estou com medo...  
  
- Medo, você, do que?  
  
- Eu não seio o que será de mim depois que sair de Hogwarts, aonde vou trabalhar? Eu não quero voltar para a casa dos meus tios, aqui eh meu lar! E o Voldemort, o que aconteceu com ele?! Eu não quero morar no mundo trouxa de novo.  
  
- Você eh Harry Potter!  
  
- E o que basta se Harry Potter e dormir num velho quarto empoeirado, trabalhar como trouxa com um certificado de Hogwarts? Vou continuar a ser humilhado pelo Duda e proibido de usar meus poderes, minha varinha ou vassoura.  
  
- Harry, calma. - disse Hermione segurando o braço do amigo. - Você tem Dumbledore que nunca vai te abandonar, você tem os Weasley que te adotaram como um filho...e...você tem a mim Harry!  
  
Num impulso Harry abraçou a amiga:  
  
- Obrigado Mione.  
  
Ela sorriu:  
  
- E ai preparado para o baile?  
  
- Não sei, vocês que estão estranhas, nenhuma das garotas deixou que víssemos o vestido, eu só vi o de Gina.  
  
- Ah nos somos assim, sei lá, criamos clima alias, muito legal o que você fez por Gina.  
  
- Que nada, e ai o que vai ser mais difícil dançar com o Rony ou ter agüentado o Krum: "Hermionini".  
  
- Pare com isso, você esqueceu que ainda sou amiga dele?  
  
- No, Mionini.  
  
Os dois riram e passaram a tarde juntos na beira do lago.  
  
CAPÍTULO 7  
  
A manhã de Sábado começou mais barulhenta do que de costume, rizinhos, conversas, palpites sobre a decoração, a música, fizeram o dia mais feliz em Hogwarts após dois anos. Dumbledore faria o que de surpresa para eles? Quais seriam as musica? E o banquete? Após o almoço essa euforia foi ainda maior, as salas comunais e os dormitórios, principalmente os femininos. Harry e Rony jogavam xadrez: - Ei cara, você foi convidado por uma gata para esse baile, e eu vou com Mione. - E o que tem de errado com Mione? Você deveria prestar mais atenção nela, pode ter certeza que ela é uma das garotas mais maravilhosas de Hogwarts, ela é a nossa melhor amiga Rony. - Certo, certo mas que a Cho é muito bonita ela é. Harry corou: - Vamos, precisamos acabar com esse jogo antes do baile. O banheiro dos garotos nunca tinha tido um dia com o espelho tão disputado, todos querendo se arrumar, ajeitar as gravatas, Harry e Rony se arrumaram e voltaram para o dormitório, bateram na porta do quarto das garotas, Mione abriu a porta colocando só a cabeça para fora: - O que foi?! - Onde está Gina? - perguntou Rony. - Se arrumando. - Gina preste atenção em mim, tome cuidado com aquele Alphonsus, ele é bem mais velho que você, qualquer coisa me chame. - Não enche Roniquinho!. -gritou uma voz do fundo do quarto. As 21h00m Harry e Rony estavam na portado Salão Principal que ficara fechado desde o almoço, junto com eles mais alguns garotos esperavam suas parceiras, a porta foi magicamente aberta e todos não poderiam demonstrar maior espanto, o teto estava encantando para parecer um céu claro com névoa suave, milhares de cristais, estrelas e luas brancas pendiam sobre eles, haviam bexigas brancas e prateadas por todo o chão, a grande mesa dos professores continuava lá, mas ornamentada com uma bela toalha branca, ao invés das mesas das casas, pequenas mesas que acomodavam seis pessoas foram colocadas por todo lugar e cobertas com toalhas brancas e prateadas e com velas das mesmas cores, na porta 4 elfos domésticos entregavam lenços com as cores das casas para enfeitar seus bolsos. Draco chegou com Pavarti vestindo um horroroso vestido verde, com sai de bico e uma maquiagem pesada, cabelos presos. O garoto vinha com um terno preto: - Usar roupas que trouxas usam só Dumbledore mesmo. Potter e Weasley que casal mais lindo nesta noite... - Malfoy vê se não enche. - resmungou Rony. - Onde estão suas acompanhantes? Ou será que vocês vão ajudar os elfos domésticos a distribuírem os lenços. - Malfoy vê se cala a sua boca, onde estão seus gorilas?! Bem que eu estava sentindo falta de algum acessório, mas acho que você consegue amarar os sapatos sozinhos, né? Por que você não entra e vai se divertir com a Parkinson, porque as nossas companheiras já estão chegando. - disse Harry. Draco se virou e viu Cho se aproximando de um lado e Hermione vinda com Gina da torre de Grifinória e entrou no salão. Harry mal podia acreditar , Cho estava como em seu sonho, ela usava um vestido azul claro, longo, o corpete apertado num modelo tomara que caia e a saia um pouco cheia: - Olá Harry... - O..... O..... Oi Cho, você... você está muito bonita... - Obrigado você está muito elegante também. - Obrigado. - Harry deu o braço a garota. - Vamos. - Claro. Rony ficou incrédulo ao ver Hermione: - Mione?! - disse a encarando. - O que foi? Era a primeira vez que Rony percebia como a amiga mudara, ela havia crescido ganhado corpo, o vestido vermelho, com certo brilho, seu cabelo preso em um coque, a maquiagem, tudo fazia a garota brilhar: - Nada...É que você está...Bem...Você....Você...Você...Está diferente. - Hmm, obrigado... O Harry já entrou? - Sim, vamos. - disse estendendo o braço a amiga. - Claro! Eles se aproximaram da mesa de Harry e Cho e foram convidados a se sentar assim como Gina e Alphonsus. Algum tempo depois eles pareciam todos amigos de longa data, riam, dançavam, trocaram de par nas musicas (Gina mal acreditava ao dançar uma música lenta com Harry) várias vezes, num circulo bem interessante. Harry a cada minuto se sentia mais encantado com Cho, ela era gentil com seus amigos, educada, ótima dançarina, entendia muito de Quadribol e acima de tudo era linda. Após horas de baile, Dumbledore que vestia um engraçadissimo smoking azul convidou a todos os formandos que dançassem com seus pares, Gina foi a primeira a corar, Alphonsus levantou e estendeu a sua mão a ela, Cho parecia não se importar e Harry tentava disfarçar o nervosismo. Durante a dança, quase no final: - Depois disso podemos ir lá para fora, eu preciso muito conversar com você... Sozinha . - Hmm, hmm. Harry sentiu seu corpo inteiro se arrepiar, seu coração disparar, a boca secar... Cho e ele sozinhos, no jardins de Hogwarts? Era mais do que podia sonhar...  
  
CAPÍTULO 8  
  
Cho levou Harry para um banco embaixo de um árvore: - Harry, faz muito tempo que eu ando querendo fazer isso... - O quê?! Cho foi aproximado seu rosto cada vez mais do de Harry que parecia estar adormecido quando sentiu os lábios suaves da garota tocarem os seus, quando pararam de se beijar Harry ficou meio que paralisado: - A muito tempo mesmo... Petrificus Totallus ! - lançou de sua varinha Cho. Harry ficou paralisado, sentado: - Eu sei que mesmo aí parado você pode me escutar. Harry, Harry seu bobo, o seu problema é que você é puro demais, seus sentimentos são sempre tão visíveis, você acha que eu nunca percebi que você está afim de mim?! Caiu direitinho na minha armadilha, você vai pagar por tudo o que fez, por sua causa Cedrico morreu, seu idiota, eu e ele iríamos nós casar na próxima Primavera e você o matou! Por sua causa nós não nunca fomos campeões de Quadribol. Por que temos que pagar pela vingança de Você-sabe- quem?! Agora apenas um coisinha: Crucio! Harry caiu do banco e começou a se contorcer de dor, Cho olhava em pé sem nenhuma piedade. Gina Weasley entrou correndo no salão principal e foi direto falar com Dumbledore, ela estava pálida, trêmula: - Harry...Cho...Lago...Ela...matar...vingança. - Petulante, isso não são horas para crises de ciúmes. - resmungou Snape - Potter sempre atrapalhando. - Acho que não é mentira dela não. - disse Moody ( que voltara a ser professor de Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas). - Vamos Gina, nos leve até lá! Todos no salão ficavam surpresos ao ver Dumbledore, Snape e Moody saírem seguindo Gina: - Fiquem aí. - ordenou Dumbledore.  
  
CAPÍTULO 9  
  
- Bem, acho que agora. - disse Cho com uma maldade no olhar e na face que a deixava quase irreconhecível. - Agora você vai pessoalmente se desculpar com Cedrico: Avadra... - Imobillus!!! - gritou uma voz. Era a Profa. Trelawney! Ela surgiu de trás de uma moita com a varinha em punho, Cho estava paralisada como um estátua em pé com a varinha empunhada, enquanto Harry gemia no chão, ela numa agilidade nunca antes demonstrada pulou por sobre o banco e ajoelhou-se ao lado do garoto: - Harry você está bem? - Não foi minha culpa, não foi minha culpa... - dizia tremendo. - Calma vai dar tudo certo, calma. - disse Sibila o abraçando. - Calma. - O que está acontecendo aqui?! - gritou a professora McGonagall que também havia deixado o salão principal. - Eu peguei a Cho tentando matar Harry. - O que?! - disseram todos. - É, ela queria vingar Cedrico. - disse Gina ainda assustada e com lágrimas nos olhos. - Maluquice de vocês duas. - chiou Snape. - Severo isso não é hora. - reclamou Dumbledore. - Vamos, vamos Gina, Harry, Sibila, Snape levem Cho para a minha sala. Snape conjurou macas para levar Harry e Cho e foram voltando ao castelo, entrando no prédio foram recebidos por uma multidão de alunos no corredor: - Minerva por favor tome conta deles. A Profa. McGonagall fez positivo com a cabeça e foi entrando na frente comandando a entrada de toso os alunos de volta ao salão enauanto os demias seguiam para a sala do diretor. - "Bala de goma". - disse Dumbledore e a já conhecida escada surgiu, Snape colocou Harry sentado num sofá grande, Cho já de volta ao normal mas sonolenta num divã, Gina, Sibila e Moody sentaram-se em cadeiras diante da mesa do Prof. Dumbledore: - Obrigado Severo. Snape saiu da sala: - Bem agora cada um de vocês me contará a sua versão, primeiro você Srta. Weasley. - Bem, Prof. Dumbledore fiu ao baile com Alphonsus Nobless da Lufa- Lufa, após a dança ele me convidou para andar no jardim, só que ele fez umas coisas que eu não gostei, aí eu deixei ele lá e sai correndo para voltar ao baile, foi aí que escutei Cho falando que Harry era culpado da morte de Cedrico e que iria se vingar, foi quando entrei e chamei o Sr. - Hm, só isso? - Só. - Muito obrigado Srta. Weasley, agora quero que você vá a enfermaria e peça a Papoula para te dar uma boa Poção de Sono, você parece muito agitada precisa dormir, vá... - Certo. - Obrigado Gina. - sussurrou Harry. A garota deu um sorrisinho nervoso e desceu pelas escadas. - Agora é você Srta. Chang, tudo isso que escutei é verdade? A garota escondeu o rosto entre as mãos e começou a chorar: - É... - Você sabe o que vai acontecer com você?! - perguntou calmamente Dumbledore. - Sei, eu vou para Azkaban. Harry deu um salto na cadeira: - Azkaban?! Não tem outro jeito? Aqueles dementadores horríveis, a Cho é muito jovem, não existe outro castigo? - Você sabe que eu odeio aqueles dementadores Harry, - disse Dumbledore - mas ela tentou aplicar uma Maldição Imperdoável em um momento de fraqueza do seu oponente, não há outro castigo, A maldade voltou a rondar o semblante de Cho: - Tudo bem, eles não tem como tirar minha felicidade., ela não existe mais... Eu não me importo de ir para Azkaban. Eu apenas queria vingar Cedrico, você ainda me paga Harry! - Prof. Moody não tem como ela estar sob efeito de alguma maldição ou feitiço? - perguntou Dumbledore. - Com certeza não, isso é pura maldade mesmo, sede de vingança para ser mais específico. - Era o que eu pensava e temia... Cho você não imagina o quanto eu estou triste e decepcionado... Você sempre foi uma menina excelente, boa atleta, uma das melhores da classe. Cho não mexia um músculo: - Professor a minha vida nunca mais foi a mesma, Harry me tirou meus dois maiores sonhos: Cedrico e a Taça de Quadribol, mas deixe, ele ainda vai pagar. Parecia que podia se ouvir o coração de Harry se quebrando. - E você acha que assim sua vida iria melhorar?! O Harry não tem culpa de nada, você deveria tentar se reerguer e não colocar a culpa nos outros, já pensou o que será de deus pais quando souberem que a filha vai para Azkaban? Cho não se moveu novamente: - Prof. Moody você leve a garota, os dementadores já devem estar a caminho. - Certamente. Moody levou a linda Cho Chang para a sua sala e permaneceu lá mantendo constante vigilância sob a jovem prisioneira. De volta a sala de Dumbledore: - Harry eu sei o que você está pensando, não garoto nada do que Cho te acusou é verdade, Cedrico era o rapaz errado no lugar errado, enquanto ao Quadribol, pura inveja... - disse calmamente Dumbledore. - Agora você, - disse dirigindo-se a Sibila que continuava imóvel só que agora em pé a porta da sala - acho que está na hora de contar tudo a Harry.  
  
CAPÍTULO 10  
  
Sibila Trelawney suspirou, tirou seu pesado óculos, abandonou o semblante dissimulado e liberou seus cabelos, o que surgiu foi uma bondosa loira com o semblante calmo e um belo par de olhos azuis. - Harry essa é Hera Sunny sua madrinha. - apresentou Dumbledore. O queixo de Harry caiu, Sibila Trelawney sua madrinha?! - Harry, - começou Hera - eu sou sua madrinha, você não sabe a quanto tempo eu queria te contar isso, te dar um abraço, hoje eu tinha pressentido que algo iria dar errado por isso te segui, quando te vi no chão se debatendo eu tive tanto medo de que nunca mais te visse, eu prometi a Lillian que te protegeria sempre, agora vem aqui, me abrace. Harry de repente sentiu uma paz em seu corpo como a muito não sentira, ao abraçar Hera aquela noite aprecia ter sido um pesadelo distante. - Profa.... Madrinha..... - Hera por favor. - Hera não me leve a lá, mas você conhecia bem os meus pais? - Ei você acha que só seu pai e os Marotos é que tinha uma turma?! Eu, sua mãe, Beth Green e Angélica Foster eram insuperáveis e inseparáveis só que em vez de aprontarmos por aí como os Marotos, nós passávamos apenas nosso tempo juntas estudando e fazendo coisas de garotas, ou seja paquerando, conversando, saindo, nossos verões vivendo como trouxas na casa de Angélica eram ótimos até hoje quando me lembro pareço sentir o vento das manhãs na parai...Quando Lillian começou a namorar com Tiago, ela dizia que nós três seríamos suas madrinhas e assim foi, só que até você nascer muitas coisas aconteceram. Primeiro Angélica se casou com um trouxa que a proibiu de usar magia o que acabou fazendo com que ela tomasse veneno, Beth assim que soube que Lillian estava grávida teve um misterioso acidente de carro, assim Tiago e Lillian convidaram seus melhores amigos para serem os padrinhos de seu filho. Com Sirius na prisão, Tiago e Lillian mortos, eu fiquei desnorteadas foi quando Dumbledore sabendo que aqui eu estaria segura, e que mais cedo ou mais tarde você precisaria de mim, me ofereceu a vaga de professora e eu me escondo com o nome que usava nas brincadeiras com sua mãe: Sibila Trelawney. Aliás sua mãe era Madame Alice, Angélica: Light Sun e Beth Madame Smyrilla. Harry sorriu: - Bem, mas agora vocês terão bastante tempo para se conhecerem, nem preciso recomendar segredo é claro que sei que o Sr. Weasley e a Srta. Granger saberão - disse Dumbledore sorrindo para o garoto - mas além deles ninguém mais. Hera, por favor leve-o até a enfermaria para que ele descanse, ele também merece uma boa Poção de Sono. - Claro. Os dois desceram as escadas, ao deitar-se na cama da enfermaria: - Acho que sou o aluno que bateu recorde de visitas a enfermaria. Madame Pomfrey serviu a poção ao garoto, a bebida foi acalmando todos os seus músculos, quando seus olhos já estavam quase se fechando, Hera se abaixou e beijou a testa de seu afilhado: Durma bem meu querido.  
  
  
  
FINAL  
  
Naquela noite Harry dormia quando os dementadores levaram a revoltosa Cho, sua partida foi acompanhada pelo choro de deus pais; dormia também quando Hera voltou e deixou embaixo do seu travesseiro uma foto sua e de Sirius carregando o pequeno Potter no colo. O garoto naquela noite descobriu que as vezes a maldade ou a bondade podem estar aonde nem podemos imaginar. 


End file.
